I'll tell you about the truth, but I'll have to kill myself
by 21peach
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan (Bella Swan) is transformed by Edward and lives as a vampire now. Vampires are not suppose to have feelings. But that's not the case right now. I need to run away from preventing me from telling him the truth. I need to run away from the truth. Forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey... I'm back! My first twilight story... Interesting. I always start with a quote, so here ya go!**

_Do right. Do your best. Treat others the way you want to be treated.-Lou Holtz-_

* * *

><p><strong> Prologue<strong>

This was wrong. So... WRONG. I would never have put her through this if I had the courage to argue. But I was in love. So uncontrollably in love.


	2. Chapter 1 News Flash!

**Dandandan! Okay... So, my first official chapter.**

**Quote of the day**

_The sweetest of all sound is that of the voice of the woman we love.-Jean de la Bruyere-_

**I'm not a boy. The quote was just like that.**

* * *

><p>I'm Emma Cullen. Yes. You guessed it right. My father is Edward Cullen and my mother is Bella Swan. I live with my mom in Forks. What happened to my father? No idea. I only heard my mom telling me about him. I'm 18 and I have never seen my dad. That's why my last name is Swan.(Unless you count the picture of him and mom in mom's locker.) I am the leader of the coolest gangs in school. My BFFs are Stephan Newton and Vanessa Black. We are sophomore at our school. Today, we are having a new class folk. Excited! (Oh, I got my speed and the strength by Edward)<p>

* * *

><p>"Em!" I heard my mom call me from down stairs. "Coming!" I yelled back. "Stephan and Vanessa are here!" she told me. "Just tell them to wait for a moment! I'm changing!" I hear my mom to wait a sec for me. "Hey peeps!" I greet as I descend down the stairs.<p>

"Let's go!" Vanessa yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>At Class<strong>

"Class, give a warm applause to Jessica Cullen and her parents, Tanya Cullen and Edward Cullen." my teacher said. "**WHAT!**" I yelled. Every pair of eyes in the room turned to look at me. My eyes briefly locked with Edwards and clearly, there was surprise shown in his face. "Something wrong, ?" my teacher asked with an edge on her tone."There is something definitely wrong here. I refuse to stay in the same classroom as a vampire. In addition, I refuse to even go near the creature, that is my half sister and the creation of a man that left my mom and found some weird vampire." I answered back with even amount of authority. "What are you talking about?" she asked, bewildered. "Ask that jerk." I moved my head toward Edward that was white as a sheet of paper. "I am so sorry." my teacher apologized. Tanya Cullen looked shaken. With that, I stomped out of the class, nearly breaking the door with Stephan and Vanessa following me right on my heels.

I went straight to the gym to get things out of my head. I heard footsteps toward me and turned around, expecting to see my friend. Instead, I saw the face of a person that was last on my list of want-to-see. Edward Cullen was standing in front of me with a expression that made me want to gag. He had apologetic look+weird look+crazy look+angry look+etc.

"Why are you here?" I asked with a disgusted tone.

'What were you saying about our Jessica?" he asked

"I don't know what you are saying."

"About you and her being half sisters."

"Oh, that. Why would I tell that to an idiotic guy who left my mom and left her heartbroken?!"

"Who are you talking about?"

"Huh, you really don't know? Well here she is! Isabella Marie Swan."

_Gasp!_

"She can't..."

"Oh yes she can!" I shouted as tear fell down my cheek. "You know what my earliest memory is? Starting from the first moment I ever remember, mom would cry her soul out and she would always try to call you. But, you know what? **YOU **never answered back. **YOU **never even txted her. **YOU** weren't there for her when she needed you the most!"

"You have no right to say that!" he said.

"Oh, don't I? I think I have more right than you do to say anything about my mom! **ANYTHING**!"

I heard Vanessa and Stephan running to me and trying to clam me down, but I was hysterical. I needed to get an explanation about why he did that to my mom. But all I saw was the light on the gym ceiling before being blacked out.

* * *

><p>The first thing I see is white. White all around me. I tried sitting up, but was held down by a gentle hand. I turned around to see Edward next to me. He pressed the call button for a pain medicine. I think the look on my face was weird.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2 Happy Reunion-NOT!

**Fanfiction is just sooooooooooooooooooooo fun! I've only been writing stories for few months but I am addicted!**

**Quote of the day**

_Age is a case of mind over matter. If you don't mind, it don't matter.-Satchel Paige_

* * *

><p>"Edward?" I was about to shout at him for staying here when someone calls out his name.<p>

"Mom?" I see mom walking toward me with a weird expression on her face.

"Bella?" Edward turned around to see her.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" my mom asks him.

I thought this was a right time to play around a bit.

"Mom, meet Mr. Edward Cullen, father of Venessa Cullen and a husband of formally Tanya Denali, but now Tanya Cullen.

"Father? Edward? FATHER?! A husband? A HUSBAND?" "Edward, tell me that she is just joking. Look at me in the eye and tell me that Emma is just lying." mom looked like she was pleading.

"Why won't you answer me, Edward?! Look at me in the eye and tell me she is just lying. Tell me even though you left, it was for my own good and you stayed loyal to me." mom said tears rolling down her cheek.

"Bella..."

"Don't Bella me! I need to know why you left me! I need to know the truth! Don't hurt me more than you already have, Edward!"

_Sight_. Edward looked like he was going to die. "It's true, isn't it? What she said is true!" mom screamed like the world is going to end. When I thought anything couldn't be anymore fun, something very, I mean very funny thing happened. "Honey!" I heard Tanya Denali (Tanya Cullen) running over to Edward and kissed him on the cheek. I think Edward would have fainted if he didn't concentrate on me.

"Honey, who's this we have here?" I heard Tanya ask gesturing toward mom. "Tanya, meet my old friend, Bella Swan." Edward said, quickly recovering from the shock. "An, old friend? AN OLD FRIEND?" my mom started screaming again. "Why, whats wrong?" I heard Tanya ask my mom.

"You wanna know what's wrong? You and Edward being together is wrong!"

"Bella..." Edward's face looked like he was in pain.

"You are afraid of the truth, aren't you? You are afraid to admit it." she hissed as she turned to face him.

"You know it's not that..."

"Than what is it? Wait. You don't have to tell me, 'cause I already know. You left me because I wasn't good enough for you, right?"

Edward stood there, "Bella, we both know that's not true."

"Oh isn't it? If it isn't what is?"

"Bella,-"

"Bella?" a new voice interrupted the scene.

I turned around to see who it was and saw a person that looked like a pixie.

"Alice?" it surprised me that mom knew her.

"Bella, who is this?" that pixie looked to mom and to me.

"Alice, meet my daughter, Emma."

"Your daughter? Who's the father Bella?" I heard that pixie-so-called Alice ask. "I hope you stayed loyal to Edward." she said grimly.

"Oh sure, I did. Except he didn't to me."

Alice turned toward Edward with a I-told-you look in her face. "Edward, I told you to not to move on so quick. If you really wanted to be with Tanya, you wouldn't have dated her in the first place. If you did this for Bella's own good, why did you plan on returning here anyway? To see if she has moved on? To make her suffer more than she already has?" "Why did you eave her when you were going to come back?"

Mom butted in the perfect timing. "Apparently, your guesses are both correct, Alice."

This time, I butted in. "Can anyone tell me what's going on?"

Mom was a superhero. "Emma sweetie, meet Alice, Edward's sister and my-used-to-be-best-friend."

Than the clinic door pushed open and people I have never seen in my life came rushing in. A women that looked like a Hollywood barbie doll turned to Alice and asked, "Where's Bella?" That Hollywood barbie doll turned toward me. "Bella?" she asked. "That's my mom if you are asking if I know her." "YOUR MOM?!" This tie she turned to the real Bella and rushed to hug her. "Oh, Rosalie, I missed you so much!" mom squealed. "Bella, why did she say you are her mom?"

"Isn't it obvious, Rose? She's my daughter!"

"Your daughter?"

"I know what you are going to ask me. I'll explain it, once everyone join us here. Come join us!" she said gesturing toward the people who stood frozen in the door way. They started to move slowly toward mom.

"So everybody, this is my daughter, Emma. Yeah, I know you are going to ask me ho the father is. Her father is Edward." _Gasp!_ "I was pregnant with her when Edward transformed me. He left right before I told him about her."

"Why didn't you tell me Bella?" I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"You don't need to know that sweetie. She didn't tell you because she thought you weren't good enough to be a father. I thought otherwise." I heard Tanya tell so-called-daddy Edward. "Mom growled a her instinctively, "Stay out of this. This is some old friendship/family business."

"You want to now why I didn't tell you, Edward? Because you left before I told you. I tried calling you so many time but you never picked up! That explains that you don't want to be a part of Emma or my life. So I gave up as you wished."

With that she walked out in a gracious manner. Edward was trying to run after her, but was stopped by Tanya. "You stay out of this." I growled under my breathe. Before anyone could stop me, I followed my mom out.

* * *

><p><strong>So... how did you like it? Sorry it took me so long to update. I tried making it longer!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 At the Prom

**Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back! I am trying to update ASAP but I have so much going on, its going to kill me!**

**Quote of the day:**

_The secret of business is to know something that nobody else knows._

* * *

><p>Ok, I admit that I caused some drama there. I felt bad for mom when she cried, but those feelings went away when I saw how Edward took it hard to answer her questions. Good for him! Now, I'm walking down the school hallway following my mom. Everyone is asking my mom for her autograph because, well... she is a super model. That Rose person is nothing compared to my mom. That's why we live in the HUGE manor. "Honey, you okay?" my mom snapped me back to the reality with her question. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine."<p>

"Sorry for the drama I cause back there. I was just overwhelmed."

"It's okay."

"Honey, you can tell me anything, you know?"

"Yeah, I know."

"..."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Go ahead!"

"Well... um... So... Jessica, Tanya and Edward's daughter," mom cringed at their name. "So... she's in my class, and..."

"Go on."

"Well, I, um, well... um, I accused her for being a vampire." I said the last seven words loud and proud.

Mom frowned at that statement. "Honey, its very, wrong thing to say, but I can fix it. Just go home and rest." "Okay. See ya!"

* * *

><p><strong>HOME<strong>

_Okay... That went pretty well then I expected._ I thought to self. Than I heard my name being called. "Emma! Emma!" I looked down my window and saw Stephan and Vanessa with a very formal clothing. "Why are you guys wearing that?!" I yelled out the window. "We have a prom to attend to, silly! It's the prom night!" _The Prom Night! _I totally forgot! "Guys, can you wait a second? I need to get ready!"

"Sure! We'll go up now!"

I needed to find the best dress I own. I do have a lot of stunning dresses since my mom is a model. I took out dress that was made out of shimmering silver silk with a low neck line. The front was very short, but it trailed down to the floor toward the back. I hurriedly put on eye-liner, mascara, lip stick and some other must-put-on make-ups. In a flash I was running down the stairs with heels in my hand. "Let's crash this party!" Vanessa yell. "Let's have a bet. The person with the most dances can get a free VIP ticket for my mom's new fashion show." I offer. Vanessa and Stephan both glare at each other. "Your on." they say to each other. You know, they are totally in awe with my mom and thinks I have the best life in the world with the most hot model in the world as a mom. While walking to the prom, we bump into Tanya, Edward and Jessica. I freeze right there and Stephan and Vanessa glare at them. "Hi, Emma!" I hear Jessica greet. I ignore her and walk away. Even if I don't look back, I know that Vanessa and Stephan are pouting or glaring at them as if looks could kill.

When we arrive at the gym, every one stops dancing and turn our way. If you think this is interesting and cool, think again. My gang always get these mind of attention whenever we go to a party. Soon, there is a crowd swarming over us. Boys, girls, asking me, Stephan and Vanessa for a dance. Stephan and Vanessa both gloat at each other before turning away with their partner's hands in their own hands.

Just than, there is a shriek.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger! What is that shriek for?<strong>

**I'll update fast if you review a lot!**


	5. Chapter 4 Oh My God

**Hello, everybody! I am soooo looking forward to getting a hundred reviews! If you review a whole lot more, I'll update whole lot faster!**

* * *

><p>I turned around to see my mom. But she was pinned on a wall. Not just pinned. She was pinned by a man. She wasn't just pinned by a man. She was pinned by a man, kissing. She wasn't just kissing. She was kissing passionately. <em>Shock. <em>I walked closer. "Mom?". No answer. I try again louder. "Mom?". She heard me this time. She came out from her pretty world and faced me with a flush. "Emma?"

"Who's this?" I ask.

"This is my new designer, Designer Phil."

"And why are you kissing him here in a school party?"

"Uh, we... um were kind of, um... lost in a moment."

"I see. So, I'll let you guys with your moment thingy majigy."

"Emma, I-I'm sorry for the sudden change with me, I just need someone to support me."

"You think I'm not supporting you enough?!"

"No. It's some adult thing. And I'm going over to see Alice and Rose tomorrow."

"Ooh. You mean Rosalie Hale?" someone pipes up. I turn around instinctively. "How do you know?" "She's a Hollywood star, silly!" "You dare call me silly? You, dare call me SILLY?"

"No, of course not!"

"Whatever. Steph, Nessa, lets get some refreshments, shall we?" I turn around and see them glaring at the door. I follow there gaze and see the Cullen family. My anger starts boiling again and I run outside, bumping into anyone who's in the way. I needed air. I thought I was going to die with that much tension and the anger for that Cullen family was killing me. Half way to outside, someone grabbed my arm.

"Let go, mom."

"..." I turned around and saw the person that was on my not-to-touch list. "Jessica?"

"We need to talk."

"I'm not talking about anything with you."

"Trust me, you want to know this."

"How do you know? How do you know that I want to know what you're trying to tell me? If it's about Edward, don't tell me about it. I've heard enough to know that he is the stupidest jerk+git in the world."

"Hey, don't insult my dad like that!"

"In case you forgot, he is my dad weather I like it or not, so I can say anything I like about him."


	6. Chapter 5 FIRE!

**Hey peeps! I am having a really fun time writing this story. Review, Review!**

* * *

><p>"He's not only your dad. Don't ever forget that."<p>

"Oh yeah? You're technically an intruder to your family. You and your mom!"

"How? You have any proof?"

"Oh yeah, I have plenty of proof. Let's face the fact. My mom and _my_ dad got me first! And your freaky mom intruded and had you! Since I was his first daughter, even if he didn't know, that makes him **_MY _**dad."_  
><em>

"You! He is my dad, you idiot!"

"You, you b**** call me an IDIOT?!"

"Yeah! What if I do!?"

"You, B****!" I lost it. I lunged for her head. She was screaming, but trying to fight me off. When I was about to punch her nose, a hand held my fist. "LET GO!" still, whoever was holding me didn't have that in mind. I guess I'' have to take care of things myself. I elbowed whoever was holding in the nose. The grip loosened and I wriggled out. I turned around to see who I hit and saw a huge, I mean seriously HUGE man grinning at me. I was so annoyed, I punched him in the face. I turned back to my original target. Jessica had blood red eyes, with a fierce look in her eyes. Finally, someone who can actually fight me without screaming for mommy.

"Let's play." I said menacingly. I lunged for her throat and she did the same. This time, surprisingly, she was stronger and pinned me to the ground. "Get off, you idiot!" I tried pushing her off. She came off a bit, but it wasn't enough for me to wriggle out. My stupid dress was making it even harder to punch her. I made enough space for my self to wriggle out an was about to kick her in the stomach, but a gentle hand held me back. Again. But this time, I knew who it was. "Let go Edward." I know he heard me, but he still didn't let go. I started to get irritated. I twisted my body and said more menacingly, "You let go off me right now, or I'll kill both you and your stupid little daughter."

"Never, ever call her stupid."

"Whatever. You take that hand off me right now." Still nothing. Guess I'll just have to move it myself. After getting his hands off me, I turned back to Jessica. I expected the last _people_ on my want-to-see list. The Cullen family. _Including Tanya. Eww!_ This was getting annoying. When I saw Jessica sticking her tongue at me behind this women so-called Esme, I completely lost it. My rage burned through my veins until fire was burning around me. I opened my eyes andsaw the terror in the Cullens' eyes. "Emma, stop! Emma, calm down! You're going to hurt yourself! You're going to hurt the others!" I heard someone's desperate cries. My eyes flickered to where the sound was coming from and saw mom standing there with pure terror written all over her face.

"I am going to kill them. All of them!" My voice didn't sound like me. But I liked it. My voice sounded like the most beautiful thing in the world! "Emma, please don't do this. Please don't do it, for me!" (A/N: Emma has powers. When's she's super angry, fire comes out of her body and she transforms.)

"I'm sorry mom, but I can't live another second, knowing that these freaks can ruin my life. I'm going to destroy all of them! They deserve this!" as I took another step toward them, fire spread around the grass. Jessica looked like she was going to faint and Tanya looked like she was going to kill me. _Scoff!_ As if she can even touch me through the fire. As for Edward, his face looked funny. Not the hilarious funny. Something, but I couldn't pinpoint what. "Edward, stop her! She's going to destroy herself! She won't last long in that form! Please Edward! Do it for me considering it my last wish." mom was pleading. Mom was pleading? Edward's face flickered with lots of emotions until he took a step toward me.

"Don't come near me." my voice sounded dangerous. And I liked that.

He took another step forward.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed as he reached out for me.

"Emma, take my hand. Come on. Take my hand and I'll explain everything."

"Explain everything? Ha! I bet your gonna say: 'I left for your mom's own good.' Yeah right. Do you think you leaving did her any good? Does it look like you did any good? Apparently, not."

Edward turned toward his family. "Jasper, try calming her down." "Don't you dare, Edward. Do't you dare." I said, snarling.

"Emma, honey, this is for your own good."

"Own good! OWN GOOD? When has anything any of you," I said looking around, including mom " did to me for my own good? Huh?" No Answer. This is just what I need. "I knew it. This is for YOUR own good." Mom looked like she was going to fall apart. Edward looked pleading to a man called Jasper. I was starting to get drowsy. I tried so hard not to close my eyes, but my eye lid became heavy. Giving them one last menacing look, I fell on the ground.


	7. Chapter 6 What is wrong with these peopl

**I am so interested about how this story is going to end. I am planning as I write it.**

* * *

><p>I woke with sever pain in my head. I blink a few times to clear my head, but everything is quizzy. Everything after I fell<p>

was blurred leaning Before really blacking out, I saw mom crying and felt someone scoop me up. I sat on the bed and saw needles in my arm. I was trying to pull them out when I heard a screech. "Emma! Your awake!" I saw Vanessa running toward me. She had causal clothes on with Stephan right on her heels. "How long have I been asleep?" "Almost five days." "FIVS DAYS?!" Woha. I slept more than I thought. I removed the bed sheet and realized that I had my pjs on. Which means someone changed my clothes while I was sleeping. "How did you guys change my clothes and I didn't notice that?" "Umm I don't know if I should be telling you this-" Stephan stuttered. "Come on!" I urged. "Don't tell your mom I told you this, got it?" I think I nodded. "You didn't sleep exactly."

"What do you mean I didn't sleep?"

"Your heart um- uhh,"

"SPIT IT OUT!"

"Your heart stopped..."

_Gasp!_ I reached out and grabbed the tea table for support. I saw from the corner of my eyes Stephan calling someone Not a second later, mom came running in. She hugged me. "Oh Emma... Sweetie... Why didn't you take Edward's hand? He could have saved you."

"Save me? I wouldn't let anyone. ANYONE save me."

"It doesn't matter. Edward will be here in a moment to explain you some matters I think you misunderstood."

"I don't think I misunderstood anything." I said matter-of-factly. Before I can protest some more, the door open and the Cullen family came in. With Tanya and Jessica. Just seeing them made my bloods boil again. I was shaking+trembling. "Get those two out." I said through greeted teeth. "Emma-" mom was trying to calm them down. "NOW!" I screamed. All of them flinched but didn't move. This was getting irritating. I stood up and took a few steps forward. Edward and mom lunged and grabbed my wrists. They held onto me tightly. But I jerked free. I moved forward again. The Cullens didn't move from there wall of blocking. I cried out as the fires came out of my skins again. But this time, I was able to control my fire. I made a fire ring around me and the Cullen's family.

"Time for fun, don't you think?" I asked them smirking. All the Cullens looked terrified. I was enjoying this too much. I couldn't help but make a bigger fire. I let the fire roam around. Jessica was shrieking like mad. The screaming was getting on my nerves. "Shut the f****** hell up!" I screamed at her. She stopped screaming instantly, but she was trembling too much that her teeth wee chattering, which wasn't really different from her screaming. Vanessa and Stephan were safely outside using the window. I glared at the Cullen's family. "As far as I'm concerned, there is no f****** way I am letting any of you ruin my life. You got that?" None of them nodded except Tanya and Jessica. What was wrong with the rest of the family? It didn't matter now. They let Edward get away with what he did. They deserved punishment. I was about to let the fire tiger boil them all, a wet and soft lips met mine. I was surprised, that my fire started to tune down. When I closed my eyes, I saw someone's memory with my mom. It was a very pretty+romantic+cute scene. I opened my eyes and saw who was kissing me. It was the biggest surprise of my life when I saw that Edward was the one kissing me. I was too surprised that my fire tuned off. Using that time, the Cullen's family hurried toward the door. "Oh no, you're not going anywhere." They all looked surprised.


	8. Chapter 87 Almost a Happily Ever After

**Okay, I'm taking a serious work into this even if I can't post it right away. So many exams, have to study. But, I try and update as i fast as I can.**

* * *

><p>"I believe, you have some explanation you owe me." I said smiling. They all looked very surprised. Probably because of two reasons.<p>

First-Because Edward kissed me.

Second-I was smiling while holding them back.

Tanya and Jessica looked terrified and looked ready to sprint off at the first chance. "So... um, why don't we sit down first?" suggested the guy that looked like the dad/grandpa. "Ah-ah-ah." I said. "I sit, you guys, stand." I say. They did as I said. "So.. I guess I'll do the explanation since I was the cause of this." Edward said.

"So, Bella and I were boy+girlfriend through out high school. She knew I was a vampire, but she didn't care. And we had s** once after a prom. After that night, she begged me to transform her to a vampire. Of course, I said no. But Bella isn't the type to actually follow what I say. She had no idea, when I did transform her, we both had no idea that she was pregnant with you." Edward said, looking at me. He started again, "I had to leave. I couldn't bear to see Bella after I caused her too much pain." "You leaving me, left pain too much for me to bear." said mom, smiling sadly. "Than, I come back and find you. Looking exactly like your mother." Edward said. What he said was true. I was an exact resemblance of my mother. "The end." Emmet said, happily. "So... what are you going to do now?" I ask Edward. But I knew the answer. "You're going to stay with Tanya and Jessica, aren't you?" mom asked. She always beat me to it on important things. "I don't know." that answer surprised me. "You don't have to stay with us, Edward." mom said. What is she talking about? "I just want you to stay where you're truly happy." mom said. Did she just go loko? Of course he has to stay with us. I'll make sure of it. I promised myself. Not only for mom's sake, but also for mine. "Wait, wait, wait." someone said. I was brought back to present and saw Tanya waving. "My Eddikins is gonna stay with us, right?" she asked hopefully looking at Edward. When I looked at him, he just shook his head. "WHAT?" Tanya exclaimed.

"I am planning on returning to a person that actually loves me and to a daughter that shares our blood." Edward said, looking at mom and me.

"Wow, wow, wow. I don't understand. Isn't Jessica your blood daughter too?" I asked Edward. He shook his head. Again. But I was beyond caring. I was too confused to care. "Explain please." this time, Jessica beat me to it.

"When I left Bella, Tanya _found me_. She had a little daughter with her. Her husband died a few weeks ago. She begged me to marry her, and I wasn't thinking and I married Tanya."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Jessica asked in tears. "Oh honey, we were. It's just, we didn't know how to tell you." Tanya said with real emotions this time. "I can't believe you lied to me all these years." Jessica said looking at Tanya with hurt in hr eyes.

"I don't know if I can trust you anymore. If Edward-dad returns to Bella and Emma, I'd like to join her family-if that's okay with you." she said looking at me. Mom smiled warmly. "You will be welcome." mom said and hugged her. So, I got a family. A mom, dad and a sister that I will learn to like, if not love. This was the best way my life could ever went. I looked toward Tanya. She was shaking fiercely that I was she was going to shake the whole school. School. It finally occurred to me everyone was here. "Maybe we should go somewhere private." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. Not really a cliff hangar but still a bit. The next will be a short chapter and the one after that will be an epilogue.<strong>


	9. Chapter 8 Happy Reunion

**Okay, I'm taking a serious work into this even if I can't post it right away. So many exams, have to study. But, I try and update as i fast as I can.**

* * *

><p>"I believe, you have some explanation you owe me." I said smiling. They all looked very surprised. Probably because of two reasons.<p>

First-Because Edward kissed me.

Second-I was smiling while holding them back.

Tanya and Jessica looked terrified and looked ready to sprint off at the first chance. "So... um, why don't we sit down first?" suggested the guy that looked like the dad/grandpa. "Ah-ah-ah." I said. "I sit, you guys, stand." I say. They did as I said. "So.. I guess I'll do the explanation since I was the cause of this." Edward said.

"So, Bella and I were boy+girlfriend through out high school. She knew I was a vampire, but she didn't care. And we had s** once after a prom. After that night, she begged me to transform her to a vampire. Of course, I said no. But Bella isn't the type to actually follow what I say. She had no idea, when I did transform her, we both had no idea that she was pregnant with you." Edward said, looking at me. He started again, "I had to leave. I couldn't bear to see Bella after I caused her too much pain." "You leaving me, left pain too much for me to bear." said mom, smiling sadly. "Than, I come back and find you. Looking exactly like your mother." Edward said. What he said was true. I was an exact resemblance of my mother. "The end." Emmet said, happily. "So... what are you going to do now?" I ask Edward. But I knew the answer. "You're going to stay with Tanya and Jessica, aren't you?" mom asked. She always beat me to it on important things. "I don't know." that answer surprised me. "You don't have to stay with us, Edward." mom said. What is she talking about? "I just want you to stay where you're truly happy." mom said. Did she just go loko? Of course he has to stay with us. I'll make sure of it. I promised myself. Not only for mom's sake, but also for mine. "Wait, wait, wait." someone said. I was brought back to present and saw Tanya waving. "My Eddikins is gonna stay with us, right?" she asked hopefully looking at Edward. When I looked at him, he just shook his head. "WHAT?" Tanya exclaimed.

"I am planning on returning to a person that actually loves me and to a daughter that shares our blood." Edward said, looking at mom and me.

"Wow, wow, wow. I don't understand. Isn't Jessica your blood daughter too?" I asked Edward. He shook his head. Again. But I was beyond caring. I was too confused to care. "Explain please." this time, Jessica beat me to it.

"When I left Bella, Tanya _found me_. She had a little daughter with her. Her husband died a few weeks ago. She begged me to marry her, and I wasn't thinking and I married Tanya."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Jessica asked in tears. "Oh honey, we were. It's just, we didn't know how to tell you." Tanya said with real emotions this time. "I can't believe you lied to me all these years." Jessica said looking at Tanya with hurt in hr eyes.

"I don't know if I can trust you anymore. If Edward-dad returns to Bella and Emma, I'd like to join her family-if that's okay with you." she said looking at me. Mom smiled warmly. "You will be welcome." mom said and hugged her. So, I got a family. A mom, dad and a sister that I will learn to like, if not love. This was the best way my life could ever went. I looked toward Tanya. She was shaking fiercely that I was she was going to shake the whole school. School. It finally occurred to me everyone was here. "Maybe we should go somewhere private." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. Not really a cliff hangar but still a bit. The next will be a short chapter and the one after that will be an epilogue.<strong>


	10. Chapter 9 Epilogue

**Guys I can't believe I'm writing/typing the epilogue already! Just a hunch, but I am writing/typing a new story called Love Conquers All. Check it out!**

* * *

><p><strong>10 years later...<strong>

"Sarah! Where are you?" I look around trying to find my little baby. I turn around from a rustling sound and see little Sarah crawling from behind the couch. I pick her up and cleans the dust from her clothes. "Emma, you okay in there?" I hear Jessica ask me from the backyard. "Yeah I'm fine!" I yell back. "Then do you mind Josh joining you guys?" I hear a giggle. My same old sister. "Okay!" I say to not disappoint little Josh. Josh and Sarah start running upstairs and I follow them as I laugh. I climb up the stairs and fumbling on the last few. "Woha!" I scream as I feel a hand slide onto my back and hold me in place. I turn my head around and see daddy (Edward). "You have the same stumbling skill like your mom." I laugh. He's been saying that forever. "Emma, you okay?" I turn around(again) and see Brayden, my husband. I regain my posture and reply, "Yeah I'm fine." Than I hear a loud shriek. Actually, everybody heard it. We all run upstairs and see little Josh kissing Sarah. "Oh, Josh." We all laugh except Brayden. There goes his overprotective daddy power. "You are not kissing anyone except me, princess. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever."


End file.
